


鲨鱼（番外篇）

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 搞辆小破车醒醒脑。🦈永远是真。





	鲨鱼（番外篇）

湊崎紗夏第一次见到周子瑜的裸体。

那会儿住一起的时候她隐晦地提过，可周子瑜却毫不动情，现在想来性这东西，果真得和爱放一起才是绝配。

她闭上眼睛，前所未有地对自己曾经的所作所为产生了一种名为后悔的情绪。

周子瑜身上都是疤。

即使闭上眼，那些或许扭曲如蜈蚣或许整片都坑坑洼洼的粉色凸起依旧栩栩如生于她的脑海。

满身是血的周子瑜又出现了。

她死死抱住身下的人，哭得撕心裂肺。

她爱周子瑜，一直以来都爱得彻底。从相识，到背叛，折磨，分离，最后重逢，漫长的时间里周子瑜就像一棵大树一样生根发芽在她的心里，即使她曾被这棵树汲取养分到差点心死，即使她曾费尽全力想要挖走这棵树，都没有用。等到如今，往昔的小树苗变得参天，她的心里还剩下了些什么呢？

对不起，子瑜。我被丧父之痛和背叛之恨迷失了心智，竟伤你到了这种地步。我竟然亲手将爱人折磨到遍体鳞伤。我痛，心好痛。

「紗夏姐姐？」  
「呜呜呜……子瑜……对不起」  
「没事的，姐姐别哭了好吗？」  
「子瑜，我好爱你……我后悔了」  
「姐姐，我知道的，我也爱你，很爱很爱你。姐姐别哭了啦，你的泪都要把床单打湿了，我没穿衣服躺在这里，姐姐真的无动于衷要一直哭下去嘛？」  
「不是啦，子瑜特别迷人的！哼！」

周子瑜真的很了解湊崎紗夏，三言两语，把哭包又哄成了色狼。

湊崎移到周子瑜的胸前，含住了早已暴露在空气中而挺立起来的红点，轻轻地啃咬舔弄，她感觉到周子瑜的胸愈发的变硬，头顶传来她极力克制的呻吟声，湊崎弯了弯眉眼，故意只对着一边使坏。

极端的待遇让周子瑜难受地扭动起身子，无人光顾的左胸空虚又发涨，她睁开双眼，看到了湊崎笑弯的眼睛，像个长不大的孩子，调皮得让人想生气，却又可爱得让人气不起来。

湊崎只看到心爱的人直勾勾地盯着自己，小鹿般纯净的眸子里只有自己的面容，那人发红的眼眶中渐渐盈满了受刺激而产生的生理盐水，她怔了几秒，俯身上前，吻上了周子瑜的眼睛。

「子瑜，有人说过你的眼睛很好看吗」  
「有啊，但是我觉得紗夏姐姐的更好看」  
「呀哈哈哈，子瑜什么时候变得这么会说话了嗯？」  
「没有啦，我真的觉得姐姐的眼睛很亮，瞳孔里好像有星星，特别耀眼」  
「子瑜，你这样说我会害羞的啦，你不知道你的眼睛很纯净吗？你每次盯着我看的时候我都感觉是森林里迷路的小鹿仔冲着我撒娇，可爱得让我心痒痒」  
「姐姐的形容好有趣嗷。可是，姐姐，你可不可以不要只摸那一边了」  
「嘻嘻嘻，子瑜觉得难受嘛」  
「嗯，好难受的」  
「我就不，另一边我不管，子瑜想要舒服的话自己来」  
「真是的，紗夏姐姐，你好坏」  
「我就是坏心眼啦，那么，子瑜要立刻开始亲自动手吗？」

湊崎拾起周子瑜的手放到了空荡荡独自挺立的左胸上，然后杵着脑袋睁着大眼睛无辜地看着她。

周子瑜被她琥珀色亮晶晶的眸子盯得发慌，举起另一只手捂住了对方使坏的眼睛。

「紗夏姐姐再这样胡闹的话，我要生气了，不和姐姐说话了」  
「呀子瑜别生气嘛，我就是想要加点情趣啦」  
「姐姐你…乖乖的，可以吗」  
「好啦，我知道啦，我们继续吧」

事实证明，只有生气的周子瑜才可以管得住调皮使坏的湊崎紗夏。

察觉到安分下来的某人依然专攻于自己面前的那二亩三分地，周子瑜无奈地叹口气，自己的老婆这么坏，能怎么办，还不是只有宠着，她闭上眼睛，渐渐开始了左手的动作。

湊崎卖力之余也留意着另一边的动静，她看到那人动起来的修长手指，笑得像只偷腥的猫，哦不对，像只偷腥的柴犬，嘴角快咧到后脑勺了。她悄悄凑过去，吻住了周子瑜的手指。

「子瑜真乖～」

往下移到腿间，湊崎看到了自己的名字。

【湊崎 紗夏】

青色的纹身刻印在周子瑜的耻骨上，小巧，深邃。

纹身旁边，几道长长的疤痕贯穿于她平坦的腹部，凌乱，狰狞。

大阪人凝视着眼前的一切，没了动作。

「姐姐要一直盯着那儿看，不做吗？我很害羞的」  
「子瑜」  
「嗯？」  
「值得吗」  
「嗯。」  
「什么时候纹的」  
「刚来日本的时候」  
「为什么要纹」  
「因为我爱你。紗夏姐姐，没有你我活不下去的。」  
「周子瑜你是不是傻？我都这样对你了，何苦呢」  
「是，我是傻。我之前以为姐姐不要我，彻底放弃我了，姐姐不知道那段时间我有多难受。后来认识了南姐姐和她聊天我才明白，姐姐是想让我来日本找你，放下一切，重新开始。所以我来了，什么也不要，只要你，湊崎 紗夏。我当时想，把它纹在这儿，日后若有缘一定只有姐姐可以看到，若无缘那就让它成为一个秘密陪着我共度余生吧」  
「走开啦，陪你共度余生的是我，是我这个大活人，才不是那几个冷冰冰的字」  
「嗯，谢谢姐姐」  
「子瑜，我好爱你。」  
「紗夏姐姐，我也爱你。」

唇与唇的交合才能释放两人的情感。湊崎探身上前吻了下去，灵活的小舌钻入周子瑜的嘴巴，寻找着自己的玩伴。

这一次深吻持续了很久，直到两人都感觉到喘不上气来她们才分开。

湊崎举起手擦掉对方嘴边自己不小心留下的湿痕，然后伸出两根手指放在周子瑜的唇上。

「子瑜准备好了吗？」  
「嗯。」

周子瑜乖乖地张开嘴把眼前的手指含了进去，温柔地舔舐着。指甲早已剪掉，湊崎的手指纤细柔软，舔弄起来很舒服。

身下的爱人这样的动作，让湊崎差点把持不住，她感觉自己已经湿透了，却还是想多享受一会儿这轻柔的温存。

周子瑜太乖太软了，某人蠢蠢欲动的坏心眼又开始升起。

正专心舔弄的周子瑜只感觉到嘴里的手指自发动了起来，先是夹起自己的舌头，又摸了摸自己的下颚，最后弯曲起来，整根伸进自己嘴里。

异物感让她有些难受，某人的坏心眼真的该治治。

她抬起眼睛看向湊崎，准备狠狠地咬下去。

「呀，子瑜！你咬死我了！你咬断我的手指我怎么给你性福啊！」  
「紗夏姐姐，你够了，我哪有狠心咬，只是轻轻咬了一下，别闹了」  
「子瑜最乖啦！姐姐给你奖励！」

撒欢儿的柴犬终于撤了下去，周子瑜感叹，自家的老婆简直了。

小腹明显感到了湿软，她望过去看到刚才还嬉皮笑脸的湊崎此刻正一脸虔诚地舔着自己的伤疤，专心致志，一丝不苟。

她突然有些想哭。

紗夏再怎么闹，终究还是会宠着自己，爱着自己。

紗夏姐姐，爱真的很美好。  
谢谢你，教会我，什么是爱。

湊崎从伤疤移到了纹身，她没有再舔下去，而是轻轻吻上了那两个青色的印记。

子瑜用全部换来了自己的成长，这个世界，原来这么真实复杂。

子瑜，成长真的很重要。  
谢谢你，虽然痛，但让我成长成熟。

「呀，子瑜的这里好湿好湿啊～」  
「紗夏姐姐，我不想做了」  
「我错了，子瑜，我不会了」  
「好，姐姐继续吧」

湊崎终于来到了山谷，从未有人涉足的地方幽静神秘，透明黏滑的溪水从紧闭的谷口中渗出，她凑上去，吸了一口，咸咸的，没什么特别的味道，但想着是从周子瑜身体里流出来的，她还是兴奋了起来。

「子瑜的味道好香呀！」

她伸手碰了一下粉嫩的花瓣，然后就看到它害羞地动了动，晶莹的露珠又渗了出来。

「呀好像含羞草诶，真好玩」

正和欲望作斗争的周子瑜听着她的唠叨，特别想起身按倒这个烦人精给她示范一遍。她实在不理解，做这种事也可以一直说个不停吗？明明嘴上还有动作，却可以叨叨没完。完了，紗夏姐姐老了可怎么办啊，一定是个絮叨的小老太，我好惨。幸好姐姐长得好看，嗯，看脸，絮叨不重要，不重要。她的眼前出现了一幅画面，夕阳下，两个老太太搀扶着，矮点儿的那个一直说笑个不停，高点儿的那个听着对方的话，笑得露出了一对深深的酒窝，另一个看到她笑了，自己笑得更欢，颤颤巍巍的伸出手指戳上对方的酒窝，高个子摸摸她皱皱的手背，宠溺地伸出一只胳膊将她环进自己怀里，靠在对方肩窝里，矮个子踮踮脚，凑到那人的侧颈上啄了一下，两人对视一眼，便胜过千言万语。

「子瑜竟然在走神」

湊崎不满地咬上周子瑜的花蕊，突如其来的刺激让年下又涌出了一股泉水，她抬手抱住湊崎的头往里按去。

子瑜这是急了嘛，哈哈哈哈。大阪人没有管自己蹭得湿漉漉的脸，伸出舌头一点点地推进台湾人紧致的花穴，内壁死死咬着她的舌头，她拍拍周子瑜的屁股，敏感的神经瞬间跳动起来，舌头趁着机会深入了进去，开始抽送。

内壁的跳动愈发强烈，山洪席卷而来，她全数吞了下去，然后小心翼翼地舔干净泛滥成灾的谷地。

这么久的欲望终于得到了满足，周子瑜感觉到爱人的精心侍奉，睁眼就看见湊崎埋首于自己的腿间，小脑袋一顿一顿的。她心生欢喜，捞起正卖力的湊崎，对方的小脸成了小花猫，挺秀的鼻头没干，在灯光下一闪一闪的。

她拿起床边的纸巾，温柔地擦拭起来。

「子瑜想不想尝下自己的味道呀～」

正乖乖被擦脸的湊崎突然俯身，不仅吻了上去，还卷起周子瑜的小舌拉回了自己嘴里。

周子瑜闭上眼睛，手放到湊崎屁股上准备狠拍下去，却还是临了改变了心意，只摸了两把。自己千辛万苦找来的老婆，再皮，也得自己宠。

「子瑜，我要进去了啊」  
「好」  
「子子会不会好疼，要不算了吧」  
「紗夏姐姐，没事的」  
「子子疼就咬我吧」

湊崎伸出一只手放到周子瑜的嘴边，然后右手抚上年下的密林，只揉动了几下，黏滑的液体便顺着泉眼争先恐后地涌现出来，她将中指探过去，慢慢深入里面，还留意着周子瑜的表情。依旧湿滑的甬道，刚刚经过开垦，尚有余韵，这次抽插起来不像一开始那么艰涩了。

湊崎抬起身，右手开始动作，嘴巴也没闲着，含住了刚才备受冷落的左胸啃咬，同时左手覆上身下人的右胸，大力地揉搓逗弄起来。

很快她就感觉到了屏障，将左手直接放入周子瑜嘴巴，中指顺着劲儿一鼓作气顶了进去。

周子瑜在她的左手边留下了一个清晰的牙印，果真是很疼吧，湊崎拿出手指看到了淡红的血迹。

爱人的处女血，她还是没忍住，小舌头舔了舔。

年下见到她的动作羞红了脸，赶紧抓过她的手拿起纸巾擦了起来。

「紗夏姐姐，你…你」  
「嘻嘻嘻，子瑜害羞了呀」  
「姐姐，味道好吗」  
「咦惹，不好」  
「姐姐以后不要这么闹了」  
「子子别生气嘛，抱抱」

年上看到年下严肃起来的脸色，开始撒娇卖萌，双臂揽住对方，朝年下的侧脸拼命晃动小脑袋。

周子瑜被她的举动笑出了声，一只胳膊勾住湊崎往里靠，主动吻了上去。

湊崎又发动了全方位攻击，本来还一脸清醒的周子瑜渐渐变得迷离起来，她的眸子里写满情动，欲望加速释放的快感充斥了全身上下。

周子瑜绝美的面容愈发动人心魄，湊崎紗夏被此刻无与伦比的爱人迷住了全部的心神。

她们一起陷入深不见底的情欲之中。

夜，还很长。


End file.
